


Evil Just Pure Evil

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Poetry, Rhymes [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first ever poem that I have ever written in my life. Hopefully you all love it as much as I do. This is in Hotch's pov ... after the season four premier. After the loss of Kat, and dealing with the loss of hearing fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Just Pure Evil

Evil. Just pure evil.

That's the only word I can describe her.

Evil. Just pure evil.

Just sitting there waiting, just waiting.

Evil. Just pure evil.

Standing in front of me, with such a know it all smirk on her lips.

Evil. Just pure evil.

Lying on my bed, legs crossed, waiting for me.

Evil. Just pure evil.

Knowing that she owns me, body and soul.

Evil. Just pure evil.

\--

I just allow it to contiune.

In shame, in tears.

Just begging inward that she would just stop.

Just to leave me the hell alone.

Just to let me do what I have to do.

\--

Evil. Just pure evil.

She holds me to her.

Evil. Just pure evil.

She kisses my forehead, check, chin, eyes.

Evil. Just pure evil.

She ruffles my hair.

Evil. Just pure evil.

She kisses me fully on the mouth.

Evil. Just pure evil.

She tells me that she would never leave me.

Evil. Just pure evil.

\--

I just want to be left the hell alone.

I want to be finally do what I always dreamt of doing.

I don't need her, I don't need anyone.

I just need myself.

\--

Evil. Just pure evil.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

Evil. Just pure evil.

She bows her head in betrayal.

Evil. Just pure evil.

I smile, I am winning.

Evil. Just pure evil.

She whispers that she just wanted to help.

Evil. Just pure evil.

I order her from my place, and life.

Evil. Just pure evil.

\--

I have won. I am alone.

I can finally do what I first set out too do.

I can finally write the letters that need to be written.

I'm free.

\--

Evil. Just pure evil.

Her eyes come back to me.

Evil. Just pure evil.

The hurt in them.

Evil. Just pure evil.

The compassion in them.

Evil. Just pure evil.

The love in them.

Evil. Just pure evil.

The betrayal in them.

Evil. Just pure evil.

\--

I have finished the letter, just one more to write.

To her. To my tempest. To my savior. To my soul mate.

How do I began, how do I finish?

How do I express everything I need to on mere paper?

\--

Evil. Just pure evil.

She has won.

Evil. Just pure evil.

I must see her.

Evil. Just pure evil.

I can't leave her behind.

Evil. Just pure evil.

She is stronger than I.

Evil. Just pure evil.

I love her for it.

Evil. Just pure evil.

\--

I stand outside her door.

Barely breathing as my hand raised to knock.

The door opens, and her face freezes in such a look of fear.

I step forward and wrap my arms around her stiff body.

I pull her too me, and whisper.

"I love you Emily."

The door closes behind us.

\--


End file.
